


Late Night Cravings

by aika_max



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-Written, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bill Weasley wanted was a glass of water, but when Hermione Granger follows him into the kitchen of the Burrow one late night, he ends up enjoying some pie instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with FFN user LupinFan227.

“Damn it!” Bill swore softly as his toe hit something in the kitchen.    
  
One would think for all the time he’d ever lived in his parents’ home he’d know how to navigate it in the dark.  Whichever one of his nieces or nephews left out the random toy was going to get it from Uncle Bill in the morning.  He’d worry about that later because he needed water and he needed it right now.  
  
He went over to the sink and filled a glass of water from the tap.  The house was full of people, all of them sleeping except for him.  Meanwhile, he was standing in the kitchen wearing only his pajama bottoms looking out to the clear winter’s night sky.  
  
He turned to go back up to his room and ran right into something else that wasn’t put away where he expected it to be.  
  
“Hermione,” he said in surprise as the water from his glass spilled all over her thin nightgown.  
  
Hermione's eyes closed, as she tried to think of anything but the cold water that was now soaking through her nightgown.    
  
Bill frantically felt around for a towel, and after finding one, he began to pat-dry Hermione's front.  “I’m sorry,” he said.  “My wand's upstairs.”    
  
He continued to absently brush the towel against her, and Hermione was suddenly concerned more about how good it felt, rather than the wet condition of her clothes.  
  
She closed her hand over his before he could feel that her nipples had perked from both the water and his touch.  Yes, she’d been watching him all night and had followed him downstairs, but now that she had him alone, she wasn’t sure of the best course of action.  
  
Maybe he was one of those wizards who liked the direct approach.  She supposed she could try that, but “Hey, Bill, do you want to have sex on your mother’s kitchen table?” just didn’t have the right ring to it that most people associated with Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione realized that she was going to have to manipulate him into giving her what she wanted.  While not a sexual nymphet, she'd been used to getting people to do what she wanted for years.  Rita Skeeter's article in the Quibbler had only been one of many of her schemes.  
  
“Can’t sleep, Bill?” she asked politely, while taking the glass to the sink.  
  
“No,” he sighed.  “The bed’s too short, and it’s lumpy.  I miss my bed.”  
  
“Too long, er… tall for the bed?” she asked, wide-eyed.  
  
“I’m not a little boy any more,” he chuckled.  
  
Hermione indicated his state of undress.  “Well, that’s obvious.”  
  
Bill looked at himself as if noticing for the first time that he was wearing almost nothing.  Then he looked at Hermione who was wearing as little as he was.  Was she even wearing knickers?  He could almost see through the thin material of her gown, and it didn’t look like it.  
  
He shook his head, but couldn’t help staring.  It could just be a trick of the light since they were standing in the dark kitchen.  
  
When exactly had Hermione Granger become a woman?  He'd always thought of her as his little brother's friend, but standing here in the darkened kitchen with her now, he realized she was anything but little, especially with her large bosom straining against the fabric of her gown.  Bill felt himself harden at the sight, and he quickly tried to say something to discourage her gaze.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he asked, hoping he sounded casual.  
  
Hermione smirked slightly at him.  "I heard someone down here, and curiosity got the better of me," she admitted.  "I must say that I'm glad it was you and not, say, Percy down here."  
  
Bill chuckled.  "Why not Percy?"    
  
“Let's just say Percy wouldn't have had the balls to actually attempt to dry me after he'd drenched me,” Hermione quipped.  "You did."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Have the balls," she replied simply.  
  
"Yes, I did," Bill said, swallowing hard.  "I mean, I do."  
  
Perhaps it was the lateness of the hour or the fact that she just looked so damn desirable right then, but Bill would never full understand why he said what he did then.  
  
"Are you all dry?" he asked huskily.  "Or did I miss a spot?"  
  
“I am rather wet somewhere else,” she replied in an off-handed way.  
  
She shook her head of hair while her hand traveled from her hip down her thigh.  As Bill watched her hand go near the hem of her garment, he realized the ploy.  If he was right about his assumption, Hermione wouldn’t be the first female to have ever tried her wiles on him.  
  
“Are you trying to come on to me?” he asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.  
  
“That depends on how good you are at coming,” she said with a direct and unflinching gaze.  
  
"Oh, I'm definitely good, the best even," Bill said confidently.  "But I should add that I'm nothing like any of my brothers.  Are you sure you don't want to try one of them?"  
  
"Oh, no," Hermione said boldly.  “I want you.”  
  
"Do you now?" Bill asked, striding towards her.  He grabbed her hand, slid it beneath the waistband of his bottoms and wrapped her small hand around his almost fully-hard erection.  "Think you can handle this?"  
  
She let out a moan as she felt him.  “I know I can.  I’m excellent at everyone I do.”  
  
“Should I ask?”  
  
“It’s better if you didn’t,” she said as she started to stroke him slowly with one hand and unbound his hair with the other hand.  
  
With her hand still in his hair, he swiftly bent down and kissed her savagely.  He pulled his hand from around hers in his pants and gripped the back of her neck.   With his other hand, he found the hem of her nightgown on her thigh and slowly slid his hand underneath it and up her leg.  At the top of her leg he moved his palm across her curls and inserted his finger inside her.  
  
“I guess you were telling me the truth,” he said against her lips.  
  
“And if I’d lied?” she asked perversely as used her thumb to caress his tip.  
  
“I would have had to spank you,” Bill said as he bent to kiss the pulse point at her throat.  
  
“Next time,” she murmured weakly as she felt his fingers coaxing her hardened nub.  
  
Taking advantage of his position, Hermione traced the tip of her tongue across the shell of his ear before taking the lobe in between her lips to gently suck it.  Whilst she did so, she gripped his erection a bit more firmly and stroked up his shaft slowly.   
  
Bill groaned against her neck and brushed his finger across her nub forcefully, causing her to gasp and writhe against his hand.  In one swift movement, Bill removed his hands from her body and pulled her nightgown over her head, dropping it onto the floor.   
  
It was still dark in the kitchen, and Bill couldn't see Hermione.  Instead, he let his large, roughened hands roam freely over her body, squeezing and stroking in all the right places.  He paused to appreciatively tweak her nipples before taking one into his mouth.  
  
He teased it by gently sucking, then pulling away to blow across it before allowing the very tip of his tongue to flick against it.  He was teasing her, and not only did he know it, he liked it.  
  
As he worked his way down her body, he knew what he wanted to do next.  He kissed the top of her curls lightly, and then entwined his fingers in the hair there while his tongue expertly entered the cleft between her legs.  He found the nub that he’d teased to hardness with his fingers and moved his face closer to suck on it, taking it as completely into his mouth between his lips as was possible from his crouched position.  
  
Hermione bit back a moan of pleasure as she doubled over taking his hair into her two fists.  When Bill sucked at her again, she whimpered for more.  
  
When Bill pulled away from her, she blinked in confusion and staggered.  The redhead, on the other hand, was looking at her in a calculating manner and evaluating the furniture in the room.  The chair?  No, not enough room.  The counter top?  Too high.  The table?  Just right, he thought like Goldilocks finding the perfect solution.  
  
He stood up quickly, taking Hermione partially over his shoulder and walked to the long table that had withstood the whole Weasley family.  He placed her gently down on the smooth, hard surface with a smile of someone giving exquisite care.  Then sitting himself down at the end of the table, he smiled in smug satisfaction.  
  
“Perfect,” he whispered.  
  
Bill situated his face back between Hermione's legs and licked lightly at her a few times.  He still wasn't reaching his goal, so he brought his hand up to gently spread her legs even more.  He saw his target and plunged his tongue into her, relishing the moan that emitted from the young witch.  She tried to scoot closer towards him but couldn't.  Instead, she brought both legs over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.  Bill blew lightly into her, and Hermione squealed loudly and gripped the sides of the table for dear life.    
  
"Oh, gods, Bill," she moaned.    
  
Bill smiled against her and licked his way back up to her nub, replacing his tongue with two of his fingers inside her.  He suckled the nub again, enjoying the way Hermione writhed against him, riding his face.  
  
Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open, and George halted at the sight before him.  "Bill, Hermione," he sputtered.    
  
Hermione snapped her head up and stared wide-eyed at him.  After a split second, however, George remembered himself.  "Bill, I didn't realize you were still hungry," he quipped.    
  
The elder redhead glared at his younger brother and said, "Well, I am, so you can go."    
  
George turned to leave, but just as he was about to exit, he turned back.  "Cold, Hermione?  Because your high beams are on," he teased.    
  
"George Weasley, don't make me come over there!" Hermione yelled.    
  
"Oh, I'm not worried," George replied.  "I think you're going to come right there."  Without another word to the pair, George left the kitchen, snickering the entire way.    
  
"Reckon we should stop?" Hermione asked  
  
“Oh, no” Bill replied.  "Didn't you hear me tell George I was still hungry?"  
  
Hermione started to protest, but Bill paid her no heed as he returned his face between her legs, licking her and suckling on her for all she was worth.  Hermione forgot the interruption from George and started moaning again, moving her legs more incessantly around Bill’s shoulders as she got closer to her climax.  
  
Bill lightly nibbled on her while he slid first one, then two, then three fingers inside her.  His long-fingered hands reached expertly to press the sensitive flesh inside that made an electric jolt shoot through her entire body.  When her inner muscles started to contract around his hand, he continued his battery of licking, nibbling and stroking her until she came with a gasp that nearly lifted her torso completely from the table.  
  
Hermione whimpered again with great, but tired, satisfaction, while Bill stood up at the end of the table.  
  
“That was so good,” she said languidly.  
  
“I know,” he offered with a self-satisfied smile she couldn’t see in the darkness.  
  
Bill started towards the door, and Hermione pouted.  "You're leaving?" she squeaked.  "That's it?"  She struggled to a sitting position and gaped at him.    
  
Bill picked up her wand from the floor and cast locking and silencing spells on the door.    
  
"No, but did you want to be interrupted again?" he asked rhetorically.  "Besides, hearing you come and feeling you come around my fingers drove me to near insanity, and I’m quite eager to hear it again," he said huskily returning to her.    
  
In the moonlight, he could see Hermione bite her lower lip, and he hardened even more at her naïveté.  He stood directly in front of her and leaned down to gently kiss her.  But instead, she pulled away, never breaking eye contact.  
  
Her eyes bored into his as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of his pajamas and slowly and seductively slid them down his long legs.  His penis sprang forth, dark pink and already dripping.  
  
Hermione helped Bill step out of his clothing and then slowly crawled back up the length of his long legs admiring Bill’s erection.  She reached her hand around it and took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him and licking his salty pre-cum. Again she licked him, more thoroughly taking him into her mouth and enjoying his firm size.  Before Hermione could demonstrate her full technique, Bill placed his hand lightly on her jaw and stopped her.  
  
“Later,” he said hoarsely.  
  
He helped her up by the elbow, and when she was standing, he took her face in both his hands and kissed her deeply.  His lips overpowered hers, and when her mouth opened, his tongue entered to tease her own.  
  
Hermione had wrapped her arms around Bill’s back to hold on tighter as he was kissing her.  She didn’t realize that she’d been moving until her backside touched the edge of the table.  
  
“Up,” he ordered, and she climbed backwards onto the table.  
  
He kissed her again as he leaned her down against the surface where once she’d already come.  Hermione started breathing heavily in anticipation while Bill kicked the chair he had used out of the way and remained standing.  
  
Bill stared hungrily at Hermione, her chest heaving with every breath she took, and he'd never wanted anyone more.  He gripped her hips and yanked her to the very edge of the table closer to him.  Leaning down to kiss her, he swiftly entered her, burying himself to the hilt with his first thrust.  He groaned as she surrounded him completely.    
  
"You feel amazing," he murmured against her lips.  He pulled out, only to thrust in harder.    
  
Hermione raised her hips to meet his thrusting, and she locked her legs behind his back.  With each thrust, she admired the muscles of his torso, watching them contract and relax with every move he made.  Bill gripped her hips tighter and grunted in appreciation as Hermione began to twirl her fingers around her own nipples.    
  
"Harder," she commanded.    
  
Bill's eyes widened for the briefest of moments.  He didn't think he could thrust any harder.  
  
Bending over to wrap his arms around her small body, he lifted her completely off the table while he continued to kiss her.  She let out a small cry of surprise when Bill pressed her back against the kitchen wall.  
  
She opened her eyes, and he was breathing heavily, but smiled a cocky grin at her.  “Hold on,” he said as he began to thrust into her anew.  
  
And Hermione did.  She locked her ankles around each other and clenched that much tighter around him.  Crossing her arms behind Bill’s head, she buried her hands into his long mane.  
  
With his every thrust Bill made tremors go off inside her while Molly’s little knick-knacks lining the walls quivered.  When one of the little figurines shattered on the floor, neither cared.    
  
“So close,” Hermione whispered.  
  
When Bill pushed into her hard again, he felt Hermione’s inner muscles clench around him, and he laughed in satisfaction, giving in to his own release.  There they stood, still joined, for several minutes, against the wall, bodies sweat-slicked, until he pulled out and they slumped down the wall to the floor.  
  
"Oh, wow," Hermione panted.    
  
"There you are, Hermione," Bill replied breathlessly.  "Don't ever doubt my abilities again."  He leaned over to kiss her, and she sighed against his lips.    
  
"Reckon we should head upstairs now?" he asked.  "Mum will be up before the roosters."    
  
She nodded, and he stood, reaching down to help her up.  Her legs gave way immediately, and Bill smirked.  "You okay to walk?" he teased.    
  
She rolled her eyes at him but kept a solid grip on him nonetheless.  They walked towards the table; Bill bent down to pick up his discarded pants and her gown.  Both quickly redressed, and when Hermione giggled, Bill looked at her quizzically.    
  
"I was just thinking.  Would you remind me to not sit at this end of the table in the morning?"  Bill laughed aloud and nodded in agreement.  
  
“Want me to help you to your room?" he asked politely.    
  
"No, thanks," she replied.    
  
"Want me to help you to my room?" he chanced.    
  
Hermione raised her eyes to meet his, and she bit her bottom lip again in the way Bill liked.    
  
"I'll take that as a yes," he said before gently grabbing her arm and leading her down the hall past Percy's room to his own.  "You'll have to forgive the lumpy bed," he said.    
  
"I think I'll manage," she said deviously.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Bill and Hermione were the first of the children up and down to breakfast.  They bid good-morning to Arthur and Molly before sitting down… at the other end of the table.  Bill poured them both a cup of coffee, just as the twins, Ginny and Percy strode into the room.    
  
"Does anyone know how this figurine was broken?" Molly asked.  "I remember it being perfectly fine last night."    
  
George smirked to his twin.  "Maybe Bill or Hermione knows," he said innocently.  "They were up late last night."    
  
Bill glared at George, mentally threatening to hex him into oblivion for opening his big mouth.    
  
"Really?" Molly asked.  "What were you two doing up?"    
  
"Hermione couldn't sleep, and Bill was enjoying some dessert," George offered.  
  
“There wasn’t any dessert left,” Percy said obliviously.  “None that I could find, anyway.”  
  
“I found some…” Bill stopped to cough, “pie.”  
  
“Bill Weasley!” Molly scolded her son while Percy softly complained about not getting any pie last night.  “You and your nightly cravings!  All that doesn’t tell me how my figurine got broken, so what happened?”  
  
“That was me, Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione offered up sheepishly, knowing George would see through whatever interesting lie she would tell.  “It was dark, and I thought I saw a snake.  It was huge, and I jumped against the wall so fast I knocked it down.”  
  
“A snake?  In my house?” Molly’s voice raised in alarm.  
  
“It’s okay, Mum.  We took care of it,” Bill placated.  
  
“I’m sure you did,” George muttered.  
  
“I’m really sorry I didn’t clean it up right away, Mrs. Weasley, but it was too dark to see last night.  I thought I’d get to it this morning, but you woke up first,” said Hermione.  
  
“Well, as long as you're all right, dear,” Molly said, patting her hand.  "A snake.  My goodness."  She began puttering about the kitchen preparing breakfast.    
  
Ginny set her cup of tea down, only to pick it back up.  "Ewww," she grimaced.  "What is this... stuff on the table?"    
  
Bill choked on his coffee, but he quickly recovered.    
  
"Looks like Bill spilled his pie," George joked.    
  
Molly turned to glare at Bill, and he grinned at her.  "I'll clean up better next time, Mum," he said.  "Definitely next time," he said, winking at Hermione.  
  



End file.
